Rainbow Magic: Return to Rainspell Island
'Rainbow Magic: Return to Rainspell Island '''a British-Japanese anime movie released in 2010. It is the only film or series of any kind to be released to date based on the ''Rainbow Magic property. Plot During the spring holidays, Rachel Walker and Kirsty Tate look over the week they had and take the last Rainbow Fairy, Heather, to the Pot-At-The-End-Of-The-Rainbow, where they turn into fairies and head for Fairyland, but they are ambushed by Jack Frost and his three goblins: Edison, Leonardo and Newton. Rachel and Kirsty help stop Jack Frost freezing the fairies, trapping him and his goblins in a snow dome, before heading to Fairyland where the colour is restored and the girls are given a heart-shaped amulet each. Three months later, Kirsty is visiting Rachel in her town, Tippington. They then meet Lydia and her other friends, Angela, Wendy and Bril, who tease them about believing in fairies. Rachel wants Kirsty to avoid them as much as possible. Rachel goes to her bedroom to hide her amulet in her drawer. Kirsty tries to cheer Rachel up by transforming into fairies and flying out of the bedroom window all the way around Tippington. That's when Bril, the smallest member of the popular girls, thinks she sees two fairies. Mrs Walker reveals she is hosting the Tippington Nature Guides on Rainspell Island for their summer jamboree and Lydia and her friends are invited too. Meanwhile, Jack Frost had planned a snowman army to freeze Fairyland and the human world. When the girls go to Rainspell for the camp, Lydia continues to tease them but Rachel surprisingly stands up for herself after she told Kirsty to "stop giving them reasons to make fun of them". Rachel and Kirsty meet Ruby again after chasing the goblins who stole carrots and oranges from the camp. Ruby suggests they meet the next morning as the girls return to camp. Lydia trips Rachel and Kirsty up during a 3-legged-race and tells Bril and Angela to slow down so she can win a rosette, when Rachel and Kirsty notice the Rainbow only has four of the seven colours, missing red, blue and indigo. Rainspell freezes as the rainbow freezes solid, leaving the four remaining Rainbow Fairies trapped in the pot. The goblins, in an attempt to become Jack Frost's favourites over his snowman army, go to the human world to attempt to recapture the remaining Rainbow Fairies when Rachel and Kirsty throw snowballs at them until they run away and the girls release the other fairies. Jack Frost's snowman army rebels against Jack Frost and form one large snowman. Jack realises the goblins have got his ice wand. Kirsty tricks the goblins into breaking the wand as they quarrel and run away when they realise that Jack Frost will be angrier than ever. Rachel, Kirsty and the remaining fairies fly to Fairyland where they find out Jack isn't the bad guy, but the giant snowman is. The girls find the ice statues of Ruby, Sky, Izzy, Queen Titania and King Oberon so Kirsty thaws the three frozen fairies and suggests Rachel distracts the giant snowman while the Rainbow Fairies thaw out the rainbow. Rachel gets dizzy and Kirsty catches her as the King and Queen thaw out and help the Fairies melt the snowman on the rainbow. Rachel and Kirsty return to Rainspell and say goodbye to the Rainbow Fairies, who make a path of flowers back to the camp. At the end of the trip on the ferry, Lydia gives Bril her rosette and the girls reconcile with Lydia who bursts into tears as they forgive her. Cast *Lucy Delaiche as Kirsty *Grace Vance as Rachel and Wendy *Teresa Gallagher as Fern the Green Fairy, Queen Titania, and Mrs. Walker *Emily Dormer as Ruby the Red Fairy and Sky the Blue Fairy *Clarie Morgan as Amber the Orange Fairy and Heather the Violet Fairy *Lauretta Gavin as Saffron the Yellow Fairy *Emily Taaffe as Izzy the Indigo Fairy *Tim Whitnall as King Oberon, Snow Beast, Bitten, and Edison *David Holt as Jack Frost *Keith Wickham as Leonardo *Paul Keating as Newton *Poppy Friar as Lydia *Ellen Howard as Angela *Charlotte Spencer as Bril Songs *No More Grey Skies *Let's Believe *Ice It Up *Let's Believe (reprise) Collectively, the movie's songs were performed by Lindsay Armaou, Joanne Hindley, Rick Mitra, & David Holt (the voice of Jack Frost). Trivia *The opening of the movie is actually an extended retelling of the ending of Heather the Violet Fairy, and the original Rainbow Fairies set as a whole, with the rest of the film playing as more of a direct sequel to those events, rather than relating to anything else in the books. *The title of the movie alludes to the girls' return to Rainspell Island during the movie, following their adventures there in the original 7 books. *Izzy appears to have an unclear accent in the movie. However, her voice actress is Irish, though the confusion could infer that this isn't the intended accent. *It was directed by Hiroshi Kawamati and produced by The AnswerStudio.co, in Japan. *Unlike the books, where many fairies are often presented as similar, the movie gives each of the Rainbow Fairies a distinct personality: **Ruby - Caring/brave, leader, over protective, over achiever, over doer. **Amber - Wimpish, childish, emotional, energetic, playful, funny. **Saffron - Clever, smart, intelligent, bright, nerdy (especially with nature) **Fern - Happy and organised, peacemaker. **Sky - Thinks about beautiful things, is artistic, has a good taste in fashion, girly **Izzy - Talented/musical, adventurous, cheeky, calm, insinuative, makes friends easily, tomboy, cool, trendy. **Heather - Beautiful, peaceful, calm, loves to keep to herself and meditates often. Have you watched the movie? Yes! No! Category:Rainbow Fairies Category:R Category:Films Category:Trivia Category:Return to Rainspell Island Category:Uk Only Category:2010